


Heat

by JarJenMish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Baby Mary, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Jess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarJenMish/pseuds/JarJenMish
Summary: Going back to California wasn’t in Castiel’s life plan. He always believed in finding his true mate but that dream slowly faded away when time kept passing by. Now he’s thirty years old and he has completely given up on finding such mate. So here he is months away from his arranged mating ceremony flying down to his hometown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes or no?  
> It's a work in progress.

Going back to California wasn’t in Castiel’s life plan. He always believed in finding his true mate but that dream slowly faded away when time kept passing by. Now he’s thirty years old and he has completely given up on finding such mate. So here he is months away from his arranged mating ceremony flying down to his hometown. 

Ever since the car accident that killed his parents he hasn’t been back. He was only 14 years old when the tragic news came. He remembers that day as if it were yesterday. It was a Tuesday night and his neighbor Mary Winchester was taking care of him while his dad, Michael, picked up his mother, Hael, from the airport. 

The Novaks were supposed to be back at 8 P.M and when the clock struck 10 P.M. He was tucked in bed along with his best friend Dean Winchester with promises of being woken as soon as his parents were home. 

Castiel has no idea when Dean became his best friend. They lived next to each other since he can remember. They’ve gone to school together and he was there when Dean’s little brother was born. In hope of having a baby brother too and never actually getting one Castiel adopted Sam as his brother. Everywhere he went Dean was there along with a toddler. It was two best friends and and a brother against the world. 

So when he inhales deep in sleep, he remembers smelling distress and sorrow. Checking the batman clock on the night stand he sees big yellow numbers reading 2 A.M. Tossing in bed for a couple minutes he woke Dean up and they both climbed down stairs in search of Mary. 

Mary’s usual motherly scent was gone and cover by something grey. She was made a bundle of tears leaning against Mr. Winchester who rubbed her back soothingly. Dean held Castiel’s hand thinking he was about to get bad news. Seeing Mary weeping with such sentiment he couldn’t imagine what was coming his way. They stood there hiding from the light for a couple minutes when Dean finally rushed to his mother’s side. Her usual motherly omega scent was filled with grief.

The next few minutes were the worst minutes of Castiel’s life. Mary sat down and pulled him onto his lap. At first he was confused because Mary was crying, they had bad news and she was suppose to be holding Dean not Castiel. Mary is the caretaker, the mother and Dean is her son. 

“Mary?” Castiel questions, “What’s going on?” 

“Castiel...Oh, honey.” She cried. 

“Mom?” Dean asked. 

“Dean I think your mother needs to have a private talk with Castiel. Let me take you back to bed son.” John placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and guided him upstairs. Reluctantly the green eyed teen pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes trying to focus on the small and gentle tone of his mother’s voice.  
_

“Castiel I don’t know how to say this sweetheart…” Mary sniffled and wiped a couple of stray tears. “It’s about your mom and dad.” 

“Are they here?” He asked confused. If they’re here why is she crying, he thought.

“No. No they are not.” She rushed out before she breathed long and steady. “Something happened on their way here. You see,” She paused and wiped her eyes, “there was an accident and they were hit by a truck.” She explained. 

“Are they in the hospital? Can John take us? I want to see them.” He rushed out of her reach and headed for his jacket by the front door. “Please Mary.” 

“Castiel, I am so sorry. I don’t think it’s a good idea. When they were hit ...they… the impact was devastating and they, they didn’t make it Castiel.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked bluntly, confused.

“You see, God decided that their suffering was too much and took them with him. He took them under his wings and made them angels.” Mary was using her kind voice, giving Castiel and explanation that was more for a five year old than a teenager.

“Angels?” He cried. “Why would God take them and leave me alone?” He spit out in between sobs. 

“Castiel…” 

“No! I want to go home! I want to go home now!” He pulled the door open and ran, ran until he was in his front porch. Panting and breathing hard. He cried and screamed. Remembering his mom’s words every time bad news came his way, “God has a plan Castiel. Never don’t doubt my son, have faith.’”

He spent the next couple nights in his parent’s room. He cried until his eyes felt dry and puffy. Then one night his aunt Naomi came looking for him. She didn’t hug him or cried, even after receiving the news that her sister had passed. She told him to man up and move on that there were living problems to worry about. 

That night she packed a bag for him and they were out the door two hours later. He remembers clear as the sky in a sunny day begging her to let him stay. He swore that the Winchesters would care for him. He was sure that they would even adopt him.

If only she would have listened. Maybe he could have at least said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little something for you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your Comments and Kudos! <3

So now that he’s hours away from California all the memories he still has are surfacing. But he plans to only be there for a couple days. Literally just two. In which he has three tasks. 

1\. Pack everything  
2\. Put his parents house on sell  
3\. Cut all ties with his past

And not counting seeing if his old neighbors were still there. Not counting because that was totally not on his list. 

It seems silly that he has to deal with his childhood home. Fifteen years. Fifteen years have passed and he has no idea if the house is still standing or not. But now that he’s starting a new life he needs to finally close his wounds so he can completely move on.

When he just turned 15 he hit his first rut and even if years have passed all he wanted was that old best friend by his side. Then thinking how his father would have been proud that he turned out to be an Alpha. Knowing he would be able to be independent sooner rather than later do to his designation he planned to come back and resume his life. Next to his best friend and his family. But those plans quickly died when his aunt gave him an ultimatum. She had total and complete control of everything he owned. At least until he turned 21.

So when he finally did he was in the middle of college and chasing after two degrees hoping that one day he would walk across campus and have that feeling of belonging. Ever since he walked away from his home, from his life, there has been an empty, hollow, feeling in his chest. Thinking that, that feeling will disappear if he had an eye out for a distinctive scent, for his true mate.

When he finally graduated timed had gone by and there were no signs of his mate anywhere. So when his aunt Naomi had a proposal for him he decided it was time to settle down and try to at least have family of his own with a well portrayed and caring Omega.

-

The taxi drive to his old home was faster than he hoped for. As soon as the taxi turned to his street he closed his eyes. Memories of the last time he was here assaulted his mind. The happiest memories he has were lived in this same street. Riding his bike along his green eyed friend, watching the butterflies and bees buzz around him. Eating icecream on his door step, singing in high volume to some old tapes that belonged to Dean’s Father.   
Then there are those horrible memories. His parents never coming home, Naomi tearing him apart from his family, the news of the accident. Memories crashing into each other making dizzy and hurt. The sorrow and pain trespassed to his scent and for a second all he could smell was Mary Winchester’s sadness and his grief and solitude. 

He was caught up in his thoughts that when the driver coughed to get his attention he startled. He got out of the taxi and got his small luggage then coming up front to pay the driver. 

He stepped up to sidewalk and looked around. His house was just as he remembered. The green grass was cut, the roses were beautiful, long and colorful. Maybe someone made the house theirs since it had been too long since someone came by. He frowned and thought of calling his lawyer just in case. Maybe he could even donate the house if the family had no place else to go. He had no need for it anyways. 

And then he tilted his head, guiding his eyes to the neighbors house. Unconsciously he wondered if the Winchester family was still around here. The house was a different now. There was a white fence around it now and there were only flowers planted on one side. And a small swing set right in the middle of the fron land. 

Maybe one of the brothers married and had children. Or maybe they moved. Who the hell cares, he instinctively thought when he felt a surge of something similar to anger bubble in his chest. He needs to get this over with and head back to the city that never sleeps. He tentatively walks to the front door and knocks three times. He waits a couple seconds and hears no noise coming from inside. He takes his right hand to the door knob and is about to open the door when he hears screaming from the neighbor’s house. 

“Mary!” A raspy voice calls.

“Da-da!” Castiel hears in response. 

He looks over and sees a blonde little thing stumbling through the lawn. Holding herself up with the white fence. He frowns thinking that she wasn’t there a few second ago. Or maybe he just wasn’t paying attention. She pushes herself up and a white piece of wood falls back giving enough space for her to fall out in between. 

“Careful!” Castiel hears himself scream and before he notices he has crossed his front lawn and has indeed reached for the crying blonde baby who was dangling between the wood. “Sh-sh-sh it’s okay. It’s okay.” He pats her in the back a couple times trying to calm her wailing.

“Mary!” A tall, bowled leg man comes running from inside the house. The man stops dead in his tracks as he sees the baby in a stranger's arms. Castiel sees the man inhale and his eyes go wide as he smells the distinct scent of Alpha. Out of instinct Castiel puffs out his chest and raises his chin up high in a form of authority.

A few second, or maybe minutes, pass by and the man currently standing on the other side of the fence breathes sharply, recognition filling his expression as he asks, “Cas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, questions, suggestions?... Just drop them down below! 
> 
> Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Castiel takes a good look at him and before he can help it he inhales deep and slow, omega: baked goods and distincts smell of moonlight. “Dean Winchester.” 

They stare at each other before Dean offers his hands to take the baby from Castiel. 

“Hey man.” He greets, “It’s been so long. I almost didn’t recognize you.” The smile Dean gives him is bright and wide. 

“You’re daughter I presume?” Castiel goes right to the point. A feeling of despair and longing takes over him in an instant. He smiles and tries to control his feelings from leaking over to his scent. 

“Yes.” Dean turns the blonde little girl in his arms to she’s facing the blue eyed man. “Mary Winchester meet Castiel Novak.” 

“Mary? Like your mom?” It’s an obvious question but Castiel can’t help and ask. He wonders how the sweet and caring Omega is doing. 

Dean’s face falls as he answers, “Yeah like my mom.” His scent changes to sorrow and melancholy as fast as he changes the subject, “So what’s up with you? What brings you back here after..” 

“Twenty years.” Castiel fills in.

“It’s actually 19. But who’s counting right? So are you moving back?” Cas detects a small hint of optimism in the question so he tilts his head and furrows his brow in confusion. 

“No. Actually I’m putting the house for sell. Um- do you know if anybody lives there?” Castiel asks tentatively pointing back to his house.

“Why would anybody live there?” Dean questions. 

“The front yard is so well taken care of. I thought that-” Castiel’s words are cut off by Dean taking his hand and rubbing his neck nervously.

“Actually… It’s lame, stupid even. The thing is that, well I always knew you’d come back so I’ve been cutting the grass, watering the flowers and all.” Dean blushes as he speaks, “You know I did mine so might as well right?” 

“Oh.” Castiel said startled by the confession, “ Oh Dean, You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted at least the front to be presentable for when you came back home. Years passed and maybe it was silly but whatever.” Dean wraps his arms around a weeping baby. “I should go and…” 

“Yea you should probably take her in before your mate comes around.” Cas comments his scent and tone turning bitter all of a sudden. 

“No mate to come around Cas.” Dean replies sadly and turns to walk inside his home.

-  
Dean Winchester. 

Glorious Omega Dean Winchester. 

Castiel couldn’t remember the last time that someone caught his eye. Sure there were tons of Omegas to chose from and even more Betas. But seeing Dean after so long moved something in him. 

Dean smells like heaven itself. But he has a daughter. Sure there’s some Alpha out there who needs to yet claim him as his partner. But then again he didn’t smell anything off on him. Sure they were only at arms length but there was no other scent but Deans. No mixed scents only the sweet strawberry scent of his daughter. 

He shakes his head and looks around his house. He hasn’t made it far inside just a couple steps across the front door frame. Shit. This is the last place he ever saw his parents. The last place he was allowed to cry in. 

He hears noise outside and walks to the window. A pretty blonde pregnant girl was walking along side one of the tallest men he had ever seen. They approached the door and went right ahead inside. 

No knocking. Interesting. 

He lets his mind run over various possibilities before he shakes those thoughts away. Dean had said he had no mate so there’s no way that tall, long haired man could possibly be his alpha. Looking around the room one more time he chastises himself for getting distracted. He has to focus on getting everything packed so he can get the hell out before he depresses himself.   
By the time 9 P.M. rolls around his stomach is growling and there’s this weird itch under his skin. The first explanation he musters is that he is exhausted physically and emotionally. So he keeps on going through the things and separating everything he wants to take with him (which is not much but still). 

He thinks he can manage to clear the small closets on the hallway but his stomach growls furiously. He really needs to eat something. He grabs his coat and walks out the door. He knows he shouldn’t wonder of because he han easily use his phone to google and order some takeout. But he really needs a break right about now. He doesn’t make it far outside before a strong Alpha voice calls his name.

“Castiel!” 

“This is he.” Castiel answers feeling disoriented for a couple seconds. 

“I can’t believe it’s you man.” The tall man says.

“You have me at a disadvantage.” Castiel responds. 

“It’s me Sam. Dean’s brother.” Sam cheerfully points at himself. 

“Sam? Sam Winchester.” The incredulity in Castiel’s voice is palpable. 

“It’s been too long Castiel. If Dean wouldn’t have kept your memory alive there’s a chance I would have forgotten all about you.” Sam comments. “By the way he tells me you’re just passing by.”

“Yes that’s right. I’m going to pass the house to a remodeling company so I can sell.” He remotely doesn’t pay attention to the prickling feeling that rises by thinking that Dean remembered him after all these years. 

“That sucks man. Dean always hoped you would come back and you know...stick around.” Sam’s disappointment pours out of him. “I never could imagine why he kept that thought alive for so long but now-” Sam inhales deep, “I guess that now I know why.” 

“Why?” Cas tilts his head in confusion.

“Why? Oh. You haven’t noticed yet.” Sam comments and automatically placeses a hand behind his neck contemplating whether he should say more or not. 

“What is it Sam?” 

“I shouldn’t say anything. Maybe it’s for the better, you’re starting to...” Sam takes his hand to his nose quickly, “You shouldn’t be out man. Not about to start your rut.” 

“My what?” He questions but Sam quickly turns and leaves. Did Sam say rut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos make me so happy! Thank You <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can be very stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is definitely shipping them...

As he lays down in his too small childhood bed he thinks about Sam Winchester. He thinks about what he said. There’s absolutely no way he’s about to start his rut. He’s always been right on schedule, ever since he can remember that is. He thinks about what piece of information he is missing. 

 

As his mind forms Sam Winchester’s name his thoughts automatically turn all about Dean Winchester. Thoughts like why did he do his lawn for almost twenty years? Why would his brother imply that he was waiting for him to come back? Why does it seem like Dean wanted him here but then he had gone with some alpha and had a daughter? But most importantly the possessive feeling that rose when he saw Dean. 

 

_ That wonderful, sweet smelling omega. _

 

All of a sudden he remembers his first rut. He was an early riser as Naomi called him. Just 15 years old. When it happened had no doubt that his time had come, that he was dying. All his senses could smell and think about was Dean Winchester and his moonlight scent. When he closed his eyes all he could see were those emerald green eyes and those dusted freckled cheeks. He’s always thought that Dean brought him comfort, safety and love, after all he was his best friend. 

 

He remembers all the crying and fighting. Remembers Naomi bringing someone in, an Omega. But it was all wrong. She smelled wrong, like intoxicating spray paint. His memory clearly brings back those days, six days to be exact. Six days of pain and lust. It got so bad that he started hallucinating. Dean would materialize and then vanish out of nowhere. He really thought he wasn’t going to make it out of it alive. And until this day he thanks God or whatever is out there for making him pass out half of the time. 

 

After that first rut his aunt forced him to disrupt his cycle. She always said that dealing with his obnoxious alpha rage was something she did not have to put up with it.  _ Just like she didn’t have to put up with anything else.  _

 

Since that single time when he popped his first knot he has prevented most of his ruts, only going through some to prevent health problems. Those ruts were so bad that he blacked out after the first day. Thinking about those times he starts feeling a little unsettled. He wipes his face with his hands and feels the sweat drip down. For some reason that causes him to palm his crotch and he gasps at the contact. He’s rock hard and panting.  _ How did he not notice?  _

 

_ Shit _ .

 

His  _ Rut. _

 

**-**

**“** Dean!” Sam screams as he enters the house with Jess right behind him. Mary is crying and his brother is nowhere to be seen. It’s very rare that Mary is left alone let alone crying. Jess picks up Mary from her play yard bed and takes her small blonde head to her neck. Mary quickly sniffs and calms down at the familiar scent of her aunt. 

 

Walking around the house Sam finally finds Dean in his  _ panic room _ , a room Dean built for when he goes into heat. He knocks a couple times and all he hears is grunting. Stepping away from the room Sam goes to his brother’s room where he knows Dean keeps a spare key for his panic room. It doesn’t take him long to fetch the key and he quickly heads to unlock the deadbolt. 

 

Sam stays just outside of the door when he sees his brother on the floor. The urge to go and protect his omega brother is growing underneath his skin but he knows how much the older Winchester hates being man handled when he’s like this. So Sam stays put and waits. It takes Dean a couple seconds to notice his little brother is there. 

 

“Sammy,” Dean pants. “I need you to take Mary with you for a couple days.” He says as he tries to lift himself up. 

 

“Of course.” Sam answers without doubt. “I’ll get the emergency bag as soon as I know you’ll be fine.” 

 

“Sam…” Dean starts, unable to finish when a jolt of pain courses through him. 

 

“Wait...Dean I thought you had your heat a couple weeks ago?” Sam asks looking over his shoulder when he hears Jess coming toward them. 

 

Jess’ expression is of concern and her mate hears the compassion in her voice as she asks, “Oh Dean are you okay?”

 

“I just need...you to take her.” He points at Mary who still has her face tucked in Jess’ neck. His sister in law reassures him that they will and that they will take very good care of her.

 

“Did you forget to take your suppressants Dean?” Sam questions after a few minutes.

 

“No.” He gasps and doubles himself over in pain.

 

“I think it’s him Sam.” Jess whispers subtly as she tilts her head in the general direction of the neighbor’s home. 

 

“Maybe if he comes over he can help. I think I should go get him and maybe-” Sam starts and Jess quickly elbows him, or tries to anyways considering her very pregnant belly and the child she is currently swaying in her arms.

 

“No!” Dean cuts him off trying to stand one more time.

 

“We all know you guys are true mates Dean. He did this and you’re in pain. You usually can hold yourself up the first few days. You can’t even stand right now. He should be here. You more than anyone knows how bad your heats get,” Sam insists. 

 

“Please Sam.” Dean’s determination pushes him up on his feet and he takes one step towards his brother before his legs give out sending him straight to his knees. 

 

“Why the hell not Dean? You know how bad your heats get. I can’t even imagine how bad it’ll get now that he’s just in the next house.” 

 

“I have a daughter.” Dean breathes heavily as if that was the only explanation his brother needed to understand

 

‘So what?” Sam rebuts, You have no idea how many Alpha’s take childs as their own, it’s the father instinct, the need to protect what they love most.”

 

“Please Sammy, please. Just go. Take care of her please.” Dean pleads.

 

“Fine.” Sam turns towards Jess and takes the now sleeping baby in his arms. 

 

Jess takes that as her signal and quickly,  _ pregnant and all _ , rushes towards Dean. She tugs his arm and he understands the silent request. With everything he’s got he pushes himself up and leans on her. She walks him to the bed and once he’s settled she opens a drawer and takes out a few protein bars, two water bottles and clean towels. She turns to Sam and her mate turns around as she bends down and grabs a box from under the bed. She places it next to Dean and passes her hand through his hair before wishing him luck and exiting the room after her mate. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, make sure you’re keeping hydrated and eating something.” Sam called as he closed the door behind him. If he  _ forgets _ to lock the deadbolt well… sue him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and all the new Kudos! I love you all <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just stopped our lovely Cas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I was thinking they should mate while they're in heat/rut because that's how title came to be.. but now I'm not so sure. I'm open to any ideas, suggestions?

This can’t be happening. Had he accidentally forgotten to take his last dosage? Castiel takes out his small planner from his suitcase and goes through the last couple of days. No. He didn’t forget. So he double checks. In black ink he crossed out all his items in his small list of to-dos. 

Castiel laid back down and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. He had tried to jerk off, take the edge off but his knot wouldn’t pop. Slowly but surely all he could sense was Dean. That distinct smell of Omega. The more he focused on the scent the more he itched.

He needed to go and talk to Dean or Sam. Any of them could explain what the hell was happening to him. He stood on shaky legs and headed to the neighbors home. Nearing the entrance, or in this case exit, of his house he felt the world tilt at his axis. His knees gave out on him leading him to roll down the couple steps in his front porch. 

It takes Castiel a couple seconds to realize that he’s face down on the hard cement pathway. He stares out to the next house and calmly rises his head. He feels something warm and watery slide from his right hand, by his elbow, and maybe he feels in somewhere by his knees. Disoriented and a little groggy he turns his hand. It’s red, very red...hmm blood. 

He mentally goes over his options. One he can go inside and wash off the blood and cover his wounds or he can go to Dean. Dean. He will most definitely go look for Dean. Thinking of the Omega makes him growl and gives him a sudden rush of adrenaline. 

The next few minutes pass in a blur. And when his conscience clears he’s pounding his fist on the neighbor's door. The urge to see Dean, to just be close to him was taking complete control of his body and mind. It’s as if only thinking of Dean makes his self control, possessiveness and lust sky rocket. He inhales slowly to try to get some air in his lungs before he passes out for lack of oxygen and that’s when he notices the intensity of the scent surrounding him. 

Dean was in heat. Dean’s heat triggered his rut. Realisation hit him like a slap on the face. He needed Dean. This is what Sam was talking about. Dean was his. Dean was his Omega. Dean was his mate.

-

Dean fumbles to strip down to his boxers as soon as he’s left alone. He’s too hot and horny. He makes it as far as taking his sweaty henley off before he zones out. It seems like he stares out to space for what feels like hours. He notices his hands are placed on the button of his jeans and he slowly but efficiently undos the zipper and button before laying back on the bed. It’s hard for him to move but he pushes his jeans all the way down and swings them to the side with his feet.   
Minutes, hours or days pass and he’s absent minded. He’s spread out on his bed breathing harshly. He’s not touching himself, not yet anyways. He tries to put off all the touching until he explodes. That’s the only way he feels half satiated. He ends up so tired he sleeps for hours, so many hours that he wakes up starved and dehydrated. 

He thinks about food and closes his eyes imagining eating a juicy, meaty burger after all this shit is over. And let’s not forget about the pie. A meal is not complete without his pie he vaguely thinks. Daydreaming is good and all until he is returned back to earth by someone pounding on his door. 

His senses close and he starts to panic. Some knot-head-Alpha has smelled his heat and now he’s coming to claim a bitch-ass-worthless-Omega. Anger and fear bubbles up his throat making him gag. His only sense is to run, to hide.His breathing is ragged but not because his heat is at maximum speed but because his anxiety is over the roof. He knows better than to attack. Pick your battles he remembers someone telling him, everything to fuzzy to remember exactly who.

There’s a hard knock on the door and it forces Dean to take a get up abruptly and step back rapidly. The movement causes him to scream in pain and he doubles over as if he’s taken a punch to the stomach. The next thing he takes notice of is of someone standing on the other side of the door and he can hear ragged breath. 

He whines out of desperation. He’s sprawled on the floor unable to lift himself to his feet. Maybe if he can get to his drawer he can get something, anything to defend himself. And then it happens… he inhales deep and instantly knows who is at his door. His heart beat increases and his skin burns cold. 

“Dean!” Castiel practically screams as he hits the door with both of his fists. Dean tries to answer, tries to tell Castiel to leave or maybe to come in. There was a hand shaking the knob and then a couple of grunts on the other side of the door and Dean whimpers. 

-

The only thing in his mind is Dean, Dean, and Dean. His fists knocking the door repeatedly was all he could focus on. Dean had to open the door, he had to let him in. He needed him, then needed each other. His hands were getting tired and very heavy. Castiel already felt the next wave of unconsciousness in the back of his mind but he needed to be near his Omega. 

Taking his hand to rattle the doorknob he notices it’s unlocked. Lucky him. He opens his mouth to call Dean one more time to let him know he’s coming in when a steady, large hand land on his shoulder.

“Looking for something Cas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been out for a while. I had this depressive episode or something. I wrote and wrote and didn't like any of it. But I'm back and I know that this chapter is short but I'll try and update in the next few days.

Castiel tenses and inhales deeply. Scent recognition hits his nostrils and he growls, “Get your hand off of me Samuel.”

 

“Easy there tiger.” Sam responds calmly. “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

 

Castiel pushes Sam away forcefully, “I need to go in there.” 

 

“You do now?” The smug smile plastered on Sam’s face was pissing Castiel off. “I think you need to take a walk buddy.” 

 

“ _ You _ need to take a walk.” Cas retorted as he took his hand to the door knob one more time. “I need him. I need him  _ now _ !” As his voice rose a few octaves his eyes turned blood red. 

 

“Wow there.” Sam gave a step back with his hands raised. “I thought we could chat a bit but it looks like you’re not in the mood for it.” Sam teases as he waits for Cas to turn away from him completely. 

 

In a few seconds Sam has a rag pressed to Castiel’s nose. Castiel trashes back and kicks but Sam is prepared and just holds him until the blood red slowly gives way to bright, blue eyes. “This is what’s going to happen,” Sam starts, “We are going to walk over to your house and we are going to  **_talk_ ** .” 

 

Castiel’s bright eyes turn have so much fury in them but he nods as the synthetic smell on the rag grounds him. The couple steps that separate both homes are quickly walked at a hurried paced. 

 

Inside the house Sam takes a bottle from his back pocket and pours the clear liquid into the rag he then hands Cas back. Castiel looks at the bottle suspiciously. “Oh this is synthetic Alpha ..umm…” Castiel waves his hand cutting him off so Sam continues, “So let’s talk.” 

 

“What are we doing Sam?” Castiel forcefully asks. 

 

“I shouldn’t be the one making this decision for him,” Sam says, “What if he doesn’t want this, doesn’t want you.” 

 

“He’s mine.” Castiel stands to his full height and manages to look intimidating even if he’s shorter than Sam. 

 

“He is not yours Castiel. ” Sam replied, “God, you’re so naive Castiel.” Sam’s tone had an edge to it that made Castiel cringe. 

“Sam-” Cas started. 

 

“No. You listen to me. If there’s any chance that you’ll go in there you’ll have to make sure this is what you want. That Dean is who  _ you _ want.” 

 

“He is,” He responds automatically. “Has always been.”

 

“I have this thing of making decisions for him sometimes but this is another level,” Sam raises his hands. “You realize that we’re going to get our asses kicked six way till Sunday when this all passes. He will be pissed and even when he says no, and pushes you away you will push back and try.” Sam glares at Castiel so there was no surprise when Castiel heard himself say, “Of course I will.” 

 

-

 

“Dean.” Castiel knocks softly willing his urge to protect and mate surfacing. 

 

“Hmf.” Dean looks up trying to push himself up but his trembling limbs refused to support his heated body. 

 

“Easy there Dean.” Castiel quickly helps Dean up. 

 

“You’re here.” Dean pants the obvious.

 

“Sure looks like it.” Cas grunts as Dean leans over and presses his nose to his neck. 

 

“I’m yours.” Dean’s voice is forced and needy. 

 

“I’m here for you my omega.” Castiel holds Dean close with shaky hands and allows Dean to scent him. 

 

They stay in that position for a while. Cas surrendering his neck and scent to Dean. And Dean taking advantage of finally having his intended mate in his arms.  

 

The urge, the want, the lust is all there and Castiel doesn’t know how to say no to his instincts, to his right. So he succumbs and say’s the next big thing, “Present Omega.” 

 

-

 

He looks up and locks eyes with Castiel. In a matter of seconds the Alpha is inches away from him. As Dean stares at him wide eyed and breathless. 

 

“Present Omega,” Castiel growls.

 

Dean’s body gives out instantly at the alpha’s command. A part of Dean’s brain knows he shouldn’t do as the Alpha asks but his heat is over his head. In an instant he’s on his knees and hands, bottom up and forehead pressed on the floor. 

 

“I’m going to take you right here Dean.” Castiel barked, “You’re my Omega. You understand?” 

 

Dean bites his lip trying to regain some control over his stupid biology. But the last strip of decency and sanity fly out at first contact with Castiel. 

 

“My Omega.” Castiel growls again. 

 

“Please Alpha.” Dean whines, inching closer to the other body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, suggestions, kudos...all is appreciated here. xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat.

It took a lifetime to get to where he is now. He has a beautiful omega right in front of him and his mind is clouded with the need to mate and knot. In a blink of an eye he is positioned behind Dean. His jeans zipped down, pulled to mid thigh along with his boxers waiting for confirmation. 

 

As soon as the words are out of Dean’s mouth Castiel takes his aching cock and slowly pushes into the the omega’s tight heat. In a matter of seconds he’s buried in deep and it’s everything he ever dreamed it would be yet he never dreamed of something so perfect. 

 

“Oh Dean.” He whispers harshly. 

 

“Alpha.”  Dean weeps.

 

It should take more than five thrusts for Castiel to knot Dean but the want and having his omega in heat is just too much for him. His knot catches at Dean and his rhythm falters as his knot begins to fully grow. Castiel sniffs and mewls at the omega’s skin. Dean’s whines of pleasure is all he can hear before white ropes of come are painting the omega’s inside and he’s sinking his teeth in soft tanned flesh. 

 

-

 

Dean stirs, his back hurts and his left arm is asleep. In the back of his mind he knows his mattress is not as hard as it feels right now. He doesn't have the energy to get up so he rolls back and hits a warm and sweaty body. He sits up quickly and tries to remember if someone came in.

 

Shit. His head throbs and he can’t quite think. He shifts and feels slick pouring down his thigh.  _ Gross.  _ He takes his hand down to wipe the sticky clear liquid and sees something white and thick.  _ Cum. _

 

He takes, or at least tries,to breathe but he can’t. The scents that hit his nose are thick and mixed. He’s hyperventilating, having another stupid panic attack. Flashes of being presented and knotted appear before him even if he shuts his eyes tight the clear images are there, and he brings his knees to his chest. He was so naive back then. Back when he gave everything he had out of love. So he does what he hasn’t done since that last time, he cries for Sam, he cries for help. He screams and gasps as he feels someone touch his knee.

 

“Dean.” He hears a strong soothing voice calling his name, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes just yet. “Dean please, breathe. You’re safe Dean. I’m not going to hurt you baby. Please Dean.” Something in that voice makes his body go limp and he slows down as he recognizes it. 

 

“Cas?” He turns to his side and sees a very naked Cas next to him. He quickly turns his head to avoid looking at anyone's private parts and feels the sting between his shoulder and neck. He looks down and gasps. 

 

“Dean are you alright?” Cas asks, worried.

 

“Shit, Cas. Did we? You and me… are we-?” 

 

“Mated? Yes Dean. Four days ago we consummated our bond.” Castiel said plainly. 

 

“Fuck. No we shouldn’t have.” Dean’s breathing is getting harsh once again. He can’t believe this happened. His stupid biology made him do stupid, irrational shit. His heat hormones made Castiel do something he didn’t want. “Fuck. I made you-.” 

 

“Dean-” Cas interrupts, “You did not make me do anything I didn’t already want. You did not provoke me.” The alpha says calmly.

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit!” Dean curses, “You need to get the hell out Cas!” 

 

“Dean-” 

 

“Get away from me. Go clear your mind and we’ll find a solution damn it!” The omega forces his voice to be steady as he screams. 

 

“Dean. I’m not leaving you. You’re my-.” 

  
  


“Get out!” Dean growls. 

 

\--

 

“What are you doing out here?” Sam asks as he climbs the few steps towards the door. Castiel’s only response is a painful grunt so Sam continues, “You promised that you’d try.” 

 

“I will, I am. He needs space. He’s angry and needs time to process.” Cas whispers, “He might not want this.”

 

“We both knew he might try to push you away.” Sam responds. 

 

“No. You don’t understand Samuel.  _ I felt it _ . His entire being pushed me away.” The alpha says as his shoulders slump. 

 

“You said you’d fight for him.” Sam growls. 

 

Castiel doesn’t react to Sam’s threatening stance and growl, instead he tries to make himself seems smaller. “What if he doesn’t fight for us? What if he doesn’t desire our bond? That will kill me.” 

 

“He’s your true mate.” 

 

“Don’t you think I know that Sam? If give a few more steps away from here my chest feels like it can explode. We’re suppose to close our claim, be together for the bond to be strong but he doesn’t want me near him!” Castiel rises up and his chest swells with anger and hurt. “I need him!” 

 

Sam plants his feet on the ground and pushes Castiel from his shoulders as the angry blue eyed alpha charges his way. “Cas?” Sam’s hand shake with the effort to hold off the alpha. “You need to stop.” 

 

Castiel’s vision turns red and he throws Sam to the side. The next thing he knows he’s inside the house surrounded by the scent of Dean. “You are mine!” He snarls each word at Dean who is standing a few feet away. 

 

“I told you to get out.” Dean’s voice is shaky as he sees Castiel’s blue eyes blur into a shade of red. He can feel the alpha’s anger through the bond that now unites them together.

 

“You are mine,” Castiel says one more time. “You will present to me as my omega.” 

 

His words are filled with control and demand that Dean’s biology takes control of his body and his knees give out in submission. It happens in slow motion as the omega tries to fight the submission but his knees hitting the floor echo loudly in the quiet room. 

 

“Please.” Dean hears himself say. He’s silently crying as he tries to raise his face up to the alpha. “Don’t do this to me Cas.” His green eyes raise to see the alpha standing still and red eyed. He can’t disobey with such presence of power so he says the only thing he can say, “Alpha.” 

 

Castiel hears the submission come out of the omegas mouth. But it’s all wrong. In a matter of second his mind and vision clear. Dean is outright crying and sobbing. _ Shit.  _ H fucked up. He let’s himself fall to his knees harshly. 

 

“I’m sorry Dean.” The urge to soothe and calm his mate overpower him and he finds himself wrapping the omega in his arms. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” He chants, “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Dean lets himself be held in the strong arms around him. He needs this, his omega is calling to his alpha but he doesn’t deserve this so he slowly untangles himself from Castiel and wraps his own arms around his body. 

 

-

 

He feels cold and sick when he wakes up. He’s still in the same position as he was after Castiel’s show of power. He supposes he fell asleep crying because his eyes feel crusty and his cheeks do too. He shifts and the useless blanket around him falls from his shoulders. It’s freezing and he needs to throw up. 

 

As soon as he thinks it he can feel the bile in his throat so he runs the nearest garbage can. He didn’t have enough solids the past few days to be able to take anything out but he heaves and coughs to calm the feeling of sickness that overpowers him.

 

“It’s because you're rejecting him." Sam startles Dean. 

 

"Shit Sam announce yourself before you try to give a heart attack." Dean tries to sound subtle and calm but his voice has small tremors. 

 

"He's just outside you know. Won't move from the door because the pain is too much. Look at you, you can barely stand." Sam comes closer to his brother and helps him up and away from the garbage can. "You're going to kill him and yourself if you reject the bond Dean. We all know you guys are true mates." 

 

"He deserves so much more Sammy." Dean sobs. "He doesn't know the stupid shit I've done. What if he tries to have a baby with me and rejects my little Mary?" 

 

"He won't." Sam defends Castiel automatically. 

 

"You don't know that Sam. He can wake up tomorrow and realize that all this is a mistake. I can’t take another alpha skipping out me like that.” 

“Michael was a douchebag Dean. Castiel is different.” Sam steps in front of his brother and pats his shoulder. “He will love her Dean.”  

  
Dean thinks about her, his little girl. She’s perfect. Blond curly hair, dark chocolate eyes,  _ just perfect _ . “I’ll think about it.” He says and tries to walk away from his brother but the few steps that he manages to take ache. His body aches. The bond needs to grow and the omega in him refuses to be more than a few feet away from his alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about waiting for the bite but with the fires here in Sonoma County and these past weeks being hell I needed something to focus on. I have two ways to take it from here. Let them become full mates or make them suffer a little longer. Help me decide? Leave your suggestions below! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read all the chapters together so if you guys find inconsistencies please let me know. I know my tenses are shit and I'm sorry for that.

Dean needed sleep, he knows that but the pull in this new bond made him restless. He can feel it under his skin. He feels the itch and it bothers him that it all could be better if he’d let the alpha come near him but all this is new and out of control. No matter how much his body, his soul wanted Castiel as his mate it doesn’t change the fact that he was taken without his permission. Even though he knows they are meant to be how can he trust, how can he allow someone in his life when he has already broken a barrier of consent and trust?

 

There were too many things, too many people at stake here. Starting with the most important, his baby girl. But in order to have his mind at ease he needed to let this bond form before it killed one or both of them. 

 

As if on cue he heard a knock on the door and then Cas say, “Do you think we can talk?” His voice full of pain when he continued after a few short gasps, “You need to let me in.” 

 

At first Dean didn’t say anything. The right thing to do was to open the door but could he really trust the guy on the other side of his door? Many years have passed and now he’s mated.  _ God this is fifty shades of fucked up.  _ He doesn’t even know the guy anymore. Sure the kid version of Castiel was all kinds of sweet and kind but now? 

 

_ What the hell does he know. _

 

“Dean please.” Castiel’s was in agony Dean could hear it and even feel it himself. “Just a few minutes please.” 

 

He was begging, Dean knew that, but the conflicts in his head were there and he knew the moment that door was opened the omega in him would take over and God forbid he would ever go through the humiliation of being forced to submit. 

 

That ignited a new flame of anger in his chest and impulsive as he is, he pulled the door wide open. The squeal of surprise from the alpha outside was unexpected by both. Before Castiel could speak Dean’s voice was loud and clear as he said, “You will never force me to submit again.”

 

Castiel inhaled and then began, “Dean that was-” But was shortly interrupted. 

 

“No. Nothing you say will ever excuse that you treated me like a breading little bi-” Castiel’s growl was sudden and it made Dean stop.

 

“You will not speak of yourself in such way when I’m present.” Castiel squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest challenging the omega.

 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about!” The urge to bear his neck and be scented was deep in his bones but the anger was just a little bigger right now. Being able to scent Castiel without barrier helped cleared his mind slightly. “You do not get to decide anything!” 

 

“But we’re mated.” Castiel began. He looked less pained now that the scent of the omega was drifting with no walls or doors to block it. 

 

“We are  _ not _ mated.” Dean stated. His face was red with anger once again and his fingertips went cold.”You mated me.”

 

_ Shit _ .

 

He made a quick escape to the bathroom as soon as he felt the urge to vomit. Dry heaving and if his guts could come out they would. A few minutes go by and he feels not too much better but some. He brushes his teeth quickly and steps outside to resume the dispute at hand.

 

He’s confused for a second when he comes to the living room and there is no one there, none that he can see that is. His heart sinks and pain sears through his chest just to think that the his alpha  _ to be _ , more like  _ is  _ right? is gone. And then he hears a low grunt. He goes to the other side of the couch and there he sees Castiel on the floor looking more pale than before and trembling. 

 

“Cas?” Scared he kneels and pushes Castiel up. “Come on, look at me.” 

 

The only sound the alpha gives is a choked sob. All Dean needs to do is let the omega in him out so he does. Carefully he lifts Castiel to the couch and wraps him around his arms. For the first time since he let the alpha inside Dean notices the dark bags under his eyes and it hurts to see him this way. Dean has been so naive and stupid. How did this go so wrong so fast?

 

He helps Castiel tuck his face in his neck. Automatically Castiel scents him and sighs. Dean’s intention isn’t to let him die? He knows if he refuses the bond between Castiel and him they can both be well as dead. Except there’s a chance that he’d make it because he has Mary. A bond that can be an equal to a mate’s claim. But could he really be that selfish?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read your comments and I've decided to follow your advice. There will be some Michael coming up, Castiel will court Dean, and prepare yourself for some Aunt Naomi in the next chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and love!


End file.
